Mario Advenchurs!
by MoneyOverBS
Summary: After Peach is once again kidnapped by Mario's greatest enemies, Mario completely ignores it and continues his life without Peach. Going through adventures along his journeys, Mario somehow catches up with the kidnapping and more and more adventures roll in! NEW CHARACTERS N STUFF! Rated T: Contains swear words, minor sexual contents, and violence- not Rated M because it isn't!
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmm... Yeah.." Mario sounded, cramming his dumpy hands in his boxers, impinging the hardened member. "Shit... Jessica Alba.. Shit! Yeah, you invisible slut!"

Another afternoon in Mushroom Kingdom kept Mario in ennui. That bitch Peach, kidnapped by Bowser last week. Struggles, heads, and shitload of Goombas and Koopas- Mario's life is becoming more and more useless.

Sitting on his bedraggled sofa, wifebeater and a torn-up boxer short, and a box of brews is what kept Mario happy. The sun's lambent rays shun through the curtains, birds singing, and the sounds of lawnmowers off is what made Mario mad.

His hand was working it's way up it's swiftness, his member throbbing against his boxers. Commercials. Mario, upset, took his hands out of his pants as a Toady Diapers commercial came on. A knock on the door startled him. Could've been another galling Mushroom Retainer coming to Mario to shriek about Peach being kidnapped, could've been Luigi to sit next to his brother while Mario so badly wants to relief himself to Jessica Alba's face, or Peach herself, wanting to relieve Mario.

With a laggard sigh, Mario got up, walking slowly towards his scratched door, scratches from naughty nights he's had with Peach. Mario opened the door with the lock still on it. Seeing who it was, made Mario want to shaft the door hard. Toadsworth.

Standing in the door with the height of a nanus or midget or some shit, Toadsworth looked up upon Mario, even though Mario himself is a stubby man.

"Hello, Mario." Toadsworth said, a worried look on his face. "How are you? Haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm a.. I'm good." Mario replied, hiding his vexation.

"Can you please open the door?" Toadsworth inquired, titling his big head.

His clothes always made Mario cringe. Who the fuck wears a fucking vest? VEST? Not to mention it being sleeveless, which also made Mario want to vomit all over that dried toadstool fungi piece of crap knotty, groan speaking shit. With a sigh, Mario closed the door. Instead of opening the door, he quickly ran to the piles of clothes he had on the floor next to the sofa.

Although they reeked of mold from being there for a long period of time, Mario had no time to wash them. Quickly slipping on his red shirt, Toadsworth spoke through the door, asking if he was alright. Mario was okay, quickly putting his overalls on and buttoning the gilded clips on.

Running to the door, Mario put his brown boots on his noisome, ashy, no-socked feet. With a hard push, the lock broke off, forgetting completely about the lock being on the door. Toadsworth was gone. Peeved, Mario slammed the door. Another knock on the door came. Running to the door, Mario stubbed his shoes against an abrasive end table, tripping and smashing his face against the door.

Face filled with a carmine-colored tone, Mario opened the door harder than last time, the broken lock chain dashed across Mario's face, leaving a weal along his cheek. Gaz, a little Toad fuck, stood out the door holding his jocund teddy bear or whatever the hell that thing was.

"Toadsworth told me to tell you to come over to his place so he can tell you about something he wants you to know." Gaz said, a galling look on his queer face.

"I'll be there when I can!" Mario yelped, stomping on the ground with one foot, sending an air globule or bubble or trail of that moldy smell towards Gaz.

His face, from a rosy pink color to sickly green, Gaz's cheeks grew bloated as the undigested liquids filled his mouth. With no reluctance, Gaz ran down the hall to a trash bin. Mario shook his head, exiting his apartment.

As he exited the building, a light blinding him with a shine so lambent, so bright, it could blind a blind person. Toads were walking along the roads, as Mushroom sensing cars drove by, with a retarded sound of bubbles bursting. One rule was outspread through ALL of Mushroom Kingdom. "Always smile".

Mario, with a feeling of lunacy, sorrow, felon-de-se, depression, organic phenomenon, diarrhea, and sexual activity- spread a grin. His mouth, open to the clean air of the Kingdom, soon tasted the mold of his clothes. Before he can leave. Wash his clothes!

* * *

The copper-colored, brick stratified castle stood bravely over the low-grounded street. Guards, two Toadshits standing on each side of the entrance, as if any dumbfuck will be scared or panic-stricken by the two shit excuses for guards. Mario walked to the entrance, the guards standing still- with smiles on their faces.

The lobby was decorated with a queer flour de lis design, brown colored like Mario's Saturday night shite-fest. Obviously Toadsworth's room would be in the top floor, but since he wasn't a dumbfuck as the rest of the people of Mushroom Kingdom, it was on the Q.T.- away from people.

A Toad stood behind a desk, reading a magazine about 'Furniture Doctrines and Expansionists', obviously a rum. As Mario walked up to the man, another magazine became visible above the other. The Toad was reading not a "FURNITURE QUEER ARTICLE", but "SEXY PRINCESSES'.

Startled, the Toad threw the magazines behind him, broadening his eyes and inclined his elbow on the desk. Mario smiled at the thought of the little fungi getting his stick stiff. Stick stiff.

"Ho-how can I help you, sir?" the Toad asked, his head with blue polka-dots, wearing a suit and a name tag that read, Gregward.

Mario snickered looking at Gregward's name tag. A name so nerdy, a name that suites a futile, piece of turd guy like 'Gregward'. Wiping tears from his eyes, Mario regained relation of himself from his laughter.

"So, how can I-" Gregward asked again, but being routed off by Mario's laughter again.

"How-" Gregward, even faster than before, was discoursed over by Mario's laughter.

"Okay... okay... Oh.." Mario well-tried, quietly and slowly lowering his laughter. "Can.. can I see Toadsworth? He.. hahaha! Hahahahahahaha!" Mario laughed again.

Toadsworth's name just came and stricken Mario on the face with laughter. Toadsworth? What kind of name is that, Mario thought.

"Alright.. Shh!" Mario hushed Gregward, though he wasn't talking. "Toadsworth told me to come here and meet him."

"Oh.. you're.. You're uhh.. Mario?" Gregward asked, typing up his name on the computer.

Upon looking Mario up, Gregward came across Mario's internet sites, social profiles, and writing. A link to Mario's MushBook was in the listing. Clicking on the page, Mario's profile pictured faced him being shirtless in the mirror, as 'Gossip Girl' can be patently seen on the TV in the background.

Gregward snorted, and continued typing.

"Alright. I sent Toadsworth a message saying you're here. He should be here in-" Gregward advised Mario, but was cutoff by the elevator opening.

Toadsworth came out of the elevator, walking towards Mario, as his mustache casked one way and another.

"Ahh! Mario. Come with me." Toadsworth ordered, holding his cane up, looking like an utterer or a dictator or some shit.

Both walked to the elevator, the small, thronged space's odor was worse than a roadkill skunk. Toadsworth's face was redder than Mario's cap. Looking at the backside of Toadsworth, Mario noticed a streak of brown across the crack line.

Toadsworth released the brown. Old piece of shit. Loathly waste of life, taking a dump as he takes Mario up to his home. Who knows? Maybe his home is covered in poop? Maybe that's why Bowser never bothers to knock down his wall?

The elevator was long, quiet, and gawky. An Easy-Listening song was the only noise being heard. Mario stomped his foot to the rhythm.

"Nice song." Mario said, leaning fore at Toadsworth.

"Yeah.." Toadsworth added, nodding his head slowly, moving his cane back and forth to the song.

The elevator finally stopped, a toot rang as the door swung open. Both stepped out into the apartment, bigger than Princess Peach's castle. Mario gasped at the awing sight. For a shit-taking, aged, wrinkly, fart bag- Toadsworth lived the life.

His home was painted with purple and brown all over the place. Furniture way younger than he is, and a flat screen the size of Mario's home. Toadsworth ordered Mario to follow him into the living room. Mario's joyousness turned to fearfulness as a guttural, wrinkled bag way older than Toadsworth sat on the sofa, mouth wide open and eyes HARDLY opened.

No hair, so of course it was difficult to tell what the hell is it.

"Mario. This is my mother." Toadsworth acquainted, smiling and holding the "thing"'s arm.

"Oh.. uh hi.." Mario tensely said, squinting his eyes and holding his hands together.

"Don't be shy, give her a peck." Toadstool said, hopefully rhetorical. "Come on!"

Mario slowly walked to the "thing", as it sat there, it's mouth filled with green gunk and teeth yellow than a Koopa's ass. The skin was drier than Dry Bones, it's Mushroom cap was wrinkled, fagged, and dirty with polka dots no longer colorful, but more of a black-brown color.

Leaning over to the "thing", Mario stuck his lips out, leaving a fast, parched kiss on the "thing". The "thing" smiled gratingly, and groaned. Mario was displeased, disgusted. So disgusted, he didn't hide it anymore. He quickly swallowed the barf that could've booted out of his mouth and into the "thing"'s face.

"Aww! I haven't seen my mother smile since..." Toadsworth marveled up, and thought about it.

"Look, let's just talk about.. what you wanted.." Mario invoked.

Toadsworth sat down, as Mario sat on a sofa across from Toadsworth and the "thing". Toadsworth had a worried look on his face.

"Mario.. You know how many times you had to save Peach?" he asked.

"Umm... Yes, I counted how many times I risked my life to do the same thing over and over and over again.." Mario replied, rubbing the sides of his forehead with his index and middle finger. "12 times."

"12?!" Toadsworth said, surprised, but not too surprised. "That's a lot. She needs a lock or something.. man.. What kind of unprotected girl is a princess?"

"Look.. Toadsworth.. You run this Kingdom, aren't you her father? Why is she the princess? Why'd you bring this up? Why'd you want to talk to me?" Mario asked, resting his head on the sofa.

"Peach isn't my daughter, I just happened to raise her.. Even my mother raised her with me." Toadsworth answered, making hand gestures the whole time. "Right mom?"

The "thing" nodded, hardly. "UH HUUUUUEEEEEHHHH.."

"Ew." Mario whispered to himself. "Okay. Okay! Well, why are we talking about her being kidnapped? What? Do you want some records of how hard it is to stomp on Goombas? And to be totally honest, it's very hard to scrub the flesh off my boots."

"Wanna try for thirteen?" Toadsworth asked, not meant to be an unhumorous saying that brings an audience laughing for a long period of seconds as he keeps the same position.

"Actually fourteen, I just saved her ass last week an-" Mario said, completely ignoring Toadstool's last comment but yet, listening to it. "Wait? What do you mean, try?"

"She.." Toadstool said, looking away from Mario.

"AGAIN?! Oh my god! OHMYGOD! OHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Mario yelped, getting up from the sofa, and throwing his cap to the ground, stomping on it. "WHAT IS UP WITH HER?! HOW HARD IS IT TO KEEP A BROAD SAFE?!"

"Mario!" Toadsworth invoked, leaning forward and getting off the sofa as the "thing" leaned to the left where Toadsworth was and tipped over leaving her to groan. Though, Toadsworth completely ignored it. "Mario... You're the only one that can save her. You mu-"

Mario got up from the sofa, walking pugnacious towards Toadsworth.

"I'm not a cliché hero, okay? I'm used to saving that dumb bitch..." Mario answered in an incomprehensible manner. "Don't give me any speeches about plight and honor! I'm a fat, Italian plumber! My nose is fatter than your mother! My brother is not better than me! My rival is way bigger than me, yet, I can kick his ass faster than Peach can get kidnapped!"

Mario sat back down, leaning his elbows on his knees, looking down at the ground, distressed and angry.

"I shouldn't be going through this.." he said, taking his cap off, releasing tears. "No Mario! Suck it back in!... I'm not saving her this time."

Toadsworth aggravated by the thing he just heard Mario said, marched towards him, swinging his cane towards Mario's head, with the force making his head swing back.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! You're saving Peach! YOU ARE SAVING PEACH!" Toadsworth ordered, holding Mario by the collar with the cane poking him on the chest. "Alright? You blubbery, no good, wop, dick munching, piece of shit, ass licking, big nosed, butt ugly, high voiced cunt!"

Mario yanked himself out of Toadsworth's mitt. Grabbing his cane, Mario threw it quickly at the "thing", making it scream out and roll off the sofa and out into the elevator.

"Atleast I don't take a shit in my pants.." Mario said, walking out of the living room. "Peach can find a way out of there... I'm not saving her.. I get no reward.."

"Mario! Wait!" Toadsworth implored, tripping his way to Mario. "I'm sorry! I've been holding that in since the second time Peach was kidnapped! I didn't mean anything by it, okay? We'll try saving her.. slowly. You don't have to go after her."

Mario looked at Toadsworth with ire, looking at the window and seeing the whole kingdom. Out in the distance, an area so dark, with clouds black compared to the Kingdom's beautiful blue skies. Bowser's Land.

"Do whatever you want.." Mario said, entering the elevator, kicking the "thing" out of it. "Just keep me out of it." he said, one final time, pressing the 'down' button.

* * *

The night arrived. Tired, and kind of anxious, Mario sat on his computer. A headache throbbed against his skull, rubbing his temple and leaning his head on the keyboard, a beep alarmed Mario. A message. Mario clicked on the 'envelope' icon with a '1' next to it. A page came up with a tag line featuring an icon of a silhouette of King Koopa. Bowser. Mario clicked on the message.

FROM: K!ngk00pa

_hay mario! Guezz wat? I got yo gurl peach, agen! Lol! _

Angered, Mario messaged back.

FROM : mario~mario

_Screw off, cheese nugget. I don't care how you have Peach, I told Toadstool that I won't save that slut._

_LOL._

FROM: K!ngk00pa

_LOL! CHEESE NUGGET!_

Typing...

Mario waited as Bowser typed. Looking at the screen, with no blinking, waiting for a message to appear. Bowser, the sizable, tough-minded, scaly, chromatic, sexy monster was messaging Mario about Peach. Mario, the stubby, truncated, Italian, red-wearing, big-nosed plumber was waiting.

Typing...

Pounding his hands against the desk, Mario slapped himself across the face. A beep came on.

FROM: K!ngk00pa

_I gawt dk, k boo, dat frog nd every1 els helpin me, mario! Watchu gon do bout it?_

Mario was angry. All his enemies, kidnapped Peach, at the same time? Now.. He was angry. Very angry.

FROM: mario~mario

_I'm going to find you Bowser! And burn you alive! Tell Boo's white ass to watch out, and tell that frog bitch to practice his pain croaks! _

FROM: K!ngk00pa

_lol_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**1**

**-MOB**


	2. Fungi, Fun Guy

**Chapter 2**

"Fungi, Fun Guy"

A knock sounded to Mario's earhole (ha, earhole). Walking to the door, Mario slipped his cap on, the frigid temperature of his head paring warmer. Opening the door, the broken lock chain raked off the door, landing on Mario's boots. Luigi.

Mario's brother, taller, scraggier, and wearing green anti to Mario's red. He stood out the hallway, smiling, queer looking. Mario sighed, allowing Luigi in. Sitting on the sofa, Mario sat next to him.

"So... How's it been, bro!" Luigi yipped, patting Mario on the back.

Mario, with hardship, rubbed his forhead.

"Luigi, shut the hell up... God." Mario said, holding Luigi's cheeks, squeezing them together. "My head is killing me.."

"Ah! Oh.. I mean, ahhh..." Luigi said, parting his index finger against his lips. "Went to save the princess again, eh?"

"Yes... Last week.. But, It seems that.. Well. She was kidnapped again. God knows how." Mario replied, standing up, walking to the fridge.

The fridge was as empty as Dry Dry Desert. No left over, stale burgers on their plates, dried up and cragfasted on the glass. No spoiled milk, more creamy than liquidy, yellow in color. No nothing, just beers. Grabbing two beers, Mario walked back to Luigi, handing him a can.

"Again?! Oh god! Thank god my Daisy is very well protected!" Luigi remarked, opening the can with a sound of corking.

"It's not because she's protected, Luigi. It's because Daisy is a fucking broad-brimmed, romp, sexually-confused girl." Mario replied, slipping the beer can up down his shirt, chilling himself from the heat he suddenly felt. Maybe it was because he did find a liking to Daisy, he would sure like to split her stock wider than the Grand Canyon.

"So.. why aren't you saving her?" Luigi asked.

"Because I don't wanna!" Mario wined, stomping one foot on the ground, making the beer can roll down his shirt, to his pants.

Mirthful dancing around, jumping around. Luigi sat, laughing his queer ass off. Mario hit the walls more than Kim Kardashian was hit by a black man. Punching himself on the nuts, for no reason, Mario stuffed his hands down his overalls, throwing the can straight at Luigi's face.

The can popped, spraying the inebriant drink all over, landing on Luigi's eyes. Squirming around, and tripping on the coffee table, Luigi's hand snapped onto Mario's overall's. The two bands, ripping off the rest made the overalls roll down Mario's feet. Mario stripped down to his boxers and Luigi, getting up from his fall, the door suddenly opened.

Toad came in, looking at the atrocious sight. Luigi on his knees getting up with Mario stripped down to his boxers gave a wrong aspect to Toad. Mouth wide open, appalled, and curious, Toad walked in and sat on the sofa. Mario pulled up his overalls and helped Luigi up.

"Toad? What are you doing here?" Mario asked, gesturing his hand towards him.

Toad. What name was that? Was his parents so lazy that they only called him THAT because of what futile piece of crap he is? Might aswell call Mario, Human.

"I came here with Luigi! I was hungry, so I wanted Jello!" Toad replied, voice so screaky and unsmooth. With a smile on his face, kicking his feet back and forth.

"Uhh.. yes." Luigi commented, walking to the sofa, sitting next to Toad. "I took Toad here because, well... You know when I saved you from that mansion, Mario?"

"Ugh.." Mario grunted, setting his palms on his face. "Don't remind me.."

Luigi sniggered.

"Well, since Toad helped-" Luigi said, but was cutoff by Mario.

"Helped? In what way?" Mario asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I helped! Wait no! He.." Luigi, bemused, shook his head and stood up. "I owe Toad.. I promised to take him out in an adventure.. Hey! But since you're saving Peach, maybe Toad can join us?!"

Mario laughed, until his tone blended in with his clothes.

"I'm not saving Peach! AT ALL!" Mario gagged, slapping his knee as he kept laughing. "And if I was.. I'd rather take Petey Piranha and let him bite me than take Toad!"

"So is there Jello?" Toad asked, tilting his head.

"No!" Mario yelped, stomping one foot on the ground. "There is no Jello! You want Jello?"

"Yeah!" Toad replied with liveliness.

"You want to eat Jello?!" Mario asked, pounding his fist against his palm.

"Yeah!" Toad replied with more liveliness.

"You want to look at Jello!?" Mario asked, raising his palm.

"YEAH!" Toad yelped with more and more liveliness.

"Then go jump a cliff!" Mario responded, sardonically.

Although sarcastic, Toad got up and ran out the door. Luigi stood with his mouth open wide. Mario smiled and crossed his arms. With no idea what he did, Mario realized what he DID do, and widened his eyes. Running to the door, Mario grabbed Luigi's arms, yanking him to follow. The brothers ran down the hall, deciding which hall to go. The both looked left and right. The wakeless halls looked longer than usual.

"Alright.. Here.. I go left.. you.. go right. Alright?" Mario deep-laid, Luigi nodding.

"Wait.." Luigi stood, his eyes narrow with his index finger on his chin. "I go right? You go left? Wait. That hall right there is left to the building, the one I'm going is straight forward. So there is no right. So if I go to the right I go forward while you go to the left, which could be the right to the forward of the building. So, you go the right forward, I go to the forward forward. And I meet up in the entrance, which is in the south of the right."

Mario, flabbergasted, ran to whatever hallway, Luigi following behind. The brothers dashed through the halls, the walls nixing through view. A wall showed the sign of dead end. Miffed, Mario pushed Luigi out the way, running back to the hallway's start. Confused, and lost in the apartment building, Mario screamed and pounded his chest.

Luigi found a roof exit, pointing at the door, Luigi titled Mario over. Fire escape.

"Luigi.. that's risky.." Mario waffled, slowly walking backwards.

"Hey! You risk your life EVERYTIME Peach is kidnapped. What? Now that you're not saving her ass you don't want to do this shit anymore?" Luigi, for the first time, had more balls than Mario at the moment.

Luigi yanked Mario's collar, dragging him to the roof exit. Alarms rang and people ran out their apartments. Mario, trying to pull himself out of Luigi's hold. The roof was high, very high. Luigi ran to the edge, looking down.

With a nice view of the block, Toad was not seated, however. Frustrated, Luigi pulled Mario hard, letting go, starring to Mario tripping over and laying on the ground.

"This is your fault!" Luigi shouted, pointing his gloved-finger at his older brother. Face full of ire and hindrance. "Oh! 'JUMP OFF A CLIFF! HEHE! IM FUNNI! IM FAT ND UGLY! I KANT SAFE MY SMOKING HOT BITCH CAZ IM 2 COOL FOR THAT!'"

"Hey! I don't sound like that!" Mario dissented.

Way redden, Luigi screeched and popped veins through his skin, filling a pattern on his face. Pounding on the ground with his fist and stomping, Luigi jumped up and down, bawling himself around like a ragdoll. Grabbing Mario, Luigi threw him across the roof, walloping against a wall.

Faulting to him, Luigi grew a muscular, endomorphic body, stirring against his overalls and green shirt. Holding Mario by the neck, Luigi lost his internal secretion, falling on his knees. Drooling, and whimpering in pain. Luigi broke into tears, rolling on the ground and kicking it.

Still kayoed from the throw, Mario was in his own little world. A giant banana dancing against a rainbow colored cushion with a fat Koopa sitting on the cushion whispering dirty things to Mario. Toad was nothing but screwed.

* * *

Skipping and singing, Toad was more than happy, he was afluttered he'll be eating that icky, squishy, red jiggly thing that he so much loved. The forest tree's reached such a height, giving Toad an almost runty height. Birds chirped, the wind blew, and insects did their little lines.

Hearing the sound of waves crashing, meant cliffs. Astounded, Toad ran to the cliffs, a view of the ocean gave him a small hard-on. Spreading his arms out like an angel, Toad smiled and looked at the ecstatic sunset.

Jello. Jello. Jello. Jello. Jello. Jello. Jello. Jello. More and jello. Nothing but jello.

Toad leaned himself infront.

"Spread your wings.." Toad thought.

_Ohhh! The beauty! Sunshine! Your smile!_

_You know honey... It's been a while..._

_Toad blew on the dandelion, the speckles floating to the camera, transforming to doves. All white outfit, Toad played on an all white piano._

_I think about it.. I wanna see it..._

_But I can't see it! Or talk about it.._

_Falling back to a meadow of white flowers, the ground turned to a white cloud on impact, sending a white mist to the camera, and showing a forest with animals surrounding Toad._

_Will I ever see it? Is it just a dream?_

_Will it ever glow? Will it ever glleeeaamm?!_

_Toad grew wings, flying to the sky, the sunset, resting as Toads silhouette grew smaller. The screen fading black._

_I think I found it. It's over here._

_Don't be scared.. Nothing.. to... fear.._

* * *

Mario woke up. The nigh sky came, Luigi, passed out. Mario got up and kicked Luigi to wake him up from his "beauty" sleep.

"Toad!" Mario remembered, running to the edge of the roof. A gap between the building next to the apartment was nothing too wide, and the building was nothing to high.

"Luigi.. Look. We can jump this." Mario advised, pointing at the jump.

"Uhh... We can?" Luigi asked, dubious and anxious. "You sure?"

"Yes. Look." Mario replied, patting Luigi on the back.

Mario backed up, giving himself distance. Closing his eyes, Mario dashed forward, hopping high. Successfully landing on the rooftop, Mario ordered Luigi to follow. Smiling tensely, Luigi backed up. Closing his eyes, Luigi opened them, and ran to the fire escape.

"I'll meet you downstairs!" Luigi said, smiling and running to the stairs.

Mario shook his head, and jumped down to the streets.

Mario and Luigi walked through the dark, brumous forest. Owls making their hoots, crickets chirping, and wolves howling. Luigi, frightened, held Mario's arm the entire time. The wave's sound crashed against cliffs.

Mario and Luigi ran to the cliffs, looking around, no one in sight. Not even a small fungi shit. Worried, Luigi sat on a log. Broken.

"Face it, Mario. We lost him.. He's gone.."

"Luigi.."

Mario couldn't think of anything to say. Toad maybe was gone, but giving up early is not gettable. Looking down the cliffs, Mario, without telling, jumped off, diving into the water. The clear, chromatic vast area sunk down to the center of the earth.

Swimming across the flaxen colored ground, Mario held his breath, hoping to find that small crap. Fish swam across the water, hopefully only fish. Looking down while swimming, something caught Mario's eyes.

A squid drove itself towards Mario, tightening it's dewy, pasty tentacles on him. Banging his fists against it's squirmy head, the squid fought with no stopping. Losing breath, feeling his lungs getting littler, eyes fell back and everything was black.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

A cave. Sitting on a algid, rocky floor, Mario recognized the place as a cave. Underwater, yet dry, but yet wet? A lair? Tied up and perplexed to a reef, Mario tried releasing himself. Nothing working. A squid kidnapped him?

As he tried escaping, a noise rang his ears. Toad's screams..


End file.
